Twister
by XcrazyXookamiX
Summary: Limeish. Naruto wants to play an innocent game of twister with his boyfriend, Sasuke.... Only it's not so innocent. Naruto wants to use this opportunity to get his revenge on Sasuke for a incident that occured weeks before. How will Sasuke hold up?


My first oneshot on here! YAY!! I hope you all enjoy it, it was my first time writing a 'yaoi' scene, most of what I write can be considered shonen-ai instead of yaoi. You can tell me what you think of it, and critisism is always welcomed.

_Twister _

"Hehehe…. I'm so going to get my revenge!" Blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

Naruto grinned evilly, looking over himself in the mirror once more.

He was wearing a dark blue jacket over a black button-up shirt. He left the first four buttons undone, slightly exposing his well toned chest.

His tan pants clung to his hips. Accenting all of the right places. And his white tennis shoes completed the look, making Naruto look dead sexy.

"Perfect! Now, to find Sasuke…." He headed out of his apartment, getting many looks – from both guys and girls. Once even an old man. He walked past him rather quickly when he saw the old man _lick _his lips – Naruto started to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke lounged on his couch, in front of the TV. And though he hated to admit it, he was bored out of his mind.

_I almost wish Naruto was here. _Almost. He had a feeling that the blond was still angry at him for the little mishap a week ago.

The sound of knocking on his front door reached his ear.

He put on his best, 'leave-me-the-hell-alone' face and opened the door.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura-chan…" He stared blankly at the kunoichi, "What are you doing here for?"

"Tsunade-sama just wanted me to drop off some medicine." Sakura said, handing Sasuke a small box filled with plastic containers.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was surprised myself when she first told me."

Sasuke nodded, "Well, thanks Sakura-chan." He was grateful that she had gotten over her crush on him.

Sakura smiled, and walked down the stairs. However, as soon as her back was turned, the innocent smile slipped in to a smirk.

Oh, she knew what Tsunade had put in that box. And it wasn't really medicine.

Sasuke closed the door, and placed the box on the table in front of the couch.

He looked at it for a moment, then reached in and pulled one of the many plastic bottles out.

The first thing he noticed was the word, 'edible.' Then, 'strawberry flavored.' And finally, 'lu-'

His eyes widened and his face turned a crimson color.

He immediately put the bottle down, edging away from it slightly. Then he noticed a small note attached to the box.

"**Wouldn't want to hurt our little Naruto-kun now would we?"**

Sasuke closed his eyes at the onslaught of images that sentence created in his mind.

He jumped when another knock came from the door.

Sighing, Sasuke stood. Painfully aware of the growing bulge in his sweat pants. Thankfully, they were baggy.

"What?" Sasuke growled as he opened the door.

There stood a girl with blue hair and eyes. She looked nervous, and jumped when Sasuke practically snapped her head off.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun…. My nee-chan and her friends wanted me to come ask you if you wanted to…. Um…."

Sasuke glared at her, "'To' what?"

"To go out with you!" She stared at the floor, blushing.

He sighed for the third time, "No."

At this, the girl looked up, "B- But they told me- "

"They know I have a boyfriend right?" Sasuke interrupted, glaring at the young, very young, woman. He didn't have time to deal with her. Not that he really didn't have time, he was just annoyed by now, and wanted to deal with his 'problem.'

"Y- Yes." She shrank back under the glare, "But they don't believe it."

He massaged his temples, a headache starting to form. "Just tell them I said no."

"But-"

"NO." Sasuke shut the door in her face, "Stupid fan girls…"

His eyes wandered back to the box, and he blushed lightly, "Damn Tsunade…"

He picked up the box and pretty much fast-walked down the hallway to put the box under his bed.

Walking back out to the living room, Sasuke groaned when **another** knock came from the door.

"It better not be more fan girls…"

He opened the door with his eyes closed in frustration, "Okay, listen. Tell my idiotic fan girls to leave me the hell alone! I. Have. A. Boyfriend!!"

Just as Sasuke was about to slam the door shut, he heard a deep chuckle.

His eyes snapped opened, recognizing the sound, "Naru-" The name died on his lips.

Sasuke's mouth dropped a little at the sight before him.

Naruto stood there, laughing at him, and looking like the sexiest man alive. At least, in Sasuke's opinion.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you going to stand there staring at me all day?" Naruto asked once he calmed down, "Or are you going to let me come in?"

Shaking his head to clear it of the cloud of lust, Sasuke stood aside to let Naruto threw. Maybe there would be another way to get rid of his 'problem'….

His eyes followed every movement the Kyuubi holder made.

"Naruto-kun, why did you come over?"

Naruto pouted, "Aww, can't I just come to see you?"

"No."

He grinned, "You got me. I wanted to play a game with you." With each word, he took a step closer to Sasuke, until he was inches away.

"Wha-" Sasuke gulped at the sudden closeness. "What kind of game?" Secretly, he hoped that it was going to be one of _those_ games.

Naruto took a step back, making Sasuke relax slightly, "Oh, I've been wanting to play Twister for a while now."

The Uchiha tilted his head, "Twister? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I saw it in your closet once." Naruto smiled, "I'll go get it, you can set out a space for it."

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto headed for the boys' bedroom.

Once his back was turned, Naruto's smile turned evil. He had felt Sasuke's eyes on him as he walked, and the way Sasuke's mouth dropped when he first saw him.

The plan was working perfectly.

Sasuke cleared a spot to set the mat on, and waited for Naruto to return.

His thoughts wondered, before coming to a rest on one single question.

Why did Naruto want to play Twister **now**?

Normally, the boy would have tried to play it the moment his eyes rested upon the game. And yet, he didn't. Also, Naruto didn't even say anything about the bulge in his pants that he knew the blond saw.

Possible answers ran threw his head, but he kept coming to one conclusion: Naruto wanted to get his revenge.  
And with the way his boyfriend was dressed, Sasuke was pretty sure how Naruto intended to do so.

Except, now that Sasuke had realized what was going on, he wasn't about to let that happen.

He would not, under any circumstances, let Naruto win the challenge he had unknowingly declared.

Although, it might be tougher then he thinks (especially with how sexy the Kyuubi holder looked), Sasuke's confident that he can resist Naruto's advances…. Even if he's already horny.

"I found it!"

Sasuke looked up as Naruto came back in to the living room.

"Ah, good. You have the space cleared." He took the mat out of the box and laid it down on the ground, "Sasuke-kun, you go first."

He sighed, but nodded, "Alright."

"Right hand red."  
Sasuke did as told.

"Okay, my turn. Left hand green." He placed his hand on a green spot.

"Left foot blue."

Stretching, Sasuke managed to touch his foot to a blue dot.

Once more, it was Naruto's turn.

This cycle continued on for a good twenty minuets. And soon, both Sasuke and Naruto were contorted.

"Right hand yellow." Naruto bent backwards to place his hand on the spot, making a bridge with his body while doing so.  
Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

The way Naruto's body was curved, it gave him a clear view of pretty much everything. Leaving nothing to imagination.  
Both of Naruto's hands were behind his head, supporting his weight. His shirt was slowly falling downwards, exposing the toned abs underneath.

His pants showed his muscles contracting, trying to hold up it's part of weight. And they showed Naruto's great ass, highlighting the skin around his hips and pelvis.

Sasuke cursed in his mind as his pants got tighter. He wasn't suppose to be falling in to his boyfriends' trap!

"Ah, right hand blue."

Sasuke fought down the blush he knew was creeping up his neck as he placed his hand in between Naruto's legs. The only spot that wouldn't be extremely painful. His head followed the action.

Naruto smirked, _Time for phase 2.  
_  
"Sasuke..." He groaned. The boys' blush came back with a vengeance, "... I can't feel my back!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to clam down. He would not let Naruto win.

Said boy was stretching his arm, trying to reach the spinner the stayed stubbornly away.

Naruto grunted, "Come on..."

Sasuke ignored the voice.

"I... Almost... There..." Naruto gave a small groan on each word.

All thoughts of Naruto baiting him disappeared from Sasuke's mind.

"N- Naruto..." Sasuke said with a small moan. The image of a flushed Naruto, with a look of unmeasurable pleasure on his face, staring down at him with lustful eyes flashed threw his head.

"Got it!"

"Eh?" Sasuke said, abruptly snapping out of his fantasy.

"I couldn't reach the spinner. But I've got it now!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, even though the boy couldn't see it, he hoped he could feel it. It was only natural, after all, he had lost himself in the moment and almost succumbed to the dream.

"Right foot green." This only sufficed in making Naruto spread his legs wider.

Sasuke refused to look at the sight before him.

"Right hand yellow."

He almost sighed in relief as he removed his hand, and head, away from Naurto's tempting pelvis.

"Left foot red."

"Right hand green."

"Left hand yellow."

"Right foot blue."

Their roles became reversed.

Sasuke had his legs spread apart, one hand above his head, the other under his stomach, supporting his weight.  
"Right foot yellow." Naruto placed his leg directly in between Sasuke's thighs.

He laughed - somewhat sadistically - inside his head at the torment he knew he must be causing the boy. Slowly, he rubbed the top of his shin in to Sasuke's member.

An impish grin appeared on the Kyuubi holders face as he heard Sasuke moan. Though the Uchiha managed to stay relatively quiet, for he didn't want Naruto to know that he was winning the challenge.

Because he felt his already hard member, get harder.

"Left foot blue." Naruto pouted slightly.

Sasuke quickly moved his leg to the safety of the blue dot. This way, Naruto wouldn't be able to rub against him.

As the two boys' continued the game, Sasuke tried to avoid all contact with Naruto. He even went so far as to keep his gaze locked on the floor.

This being the effect of Naruto being in a very erotic postion everytime Sasuke looked at him.

But somehow, they became tangled in a strange situation.

The boys' were facing away from each other, their butts up in the air. There was a minimal amount of space between them.

_I wonder what would happen if I..._Naruto thought as he leaned back, pushing his and Sasuke's rear ends together.

... It seems that Jiraya has rubbed off on Naruto...

Then Naruto started to grind in to Sasuke's ass.

'Damn it...' Sasuke bit back a moan and tried to downsize the friction.

Tried.

His body betrayed him, grinding back in to Naruto. Listening to the part of his mind that told him to give up, and ravage the blond NOW. He was being too damn sexy to ignore.

But Sasuke Uchiha was not a quiter. He would not give in!!

"Left hand red." Naruto placed his hand on the spot, successfully stopping the maddening contact.

Sasuke waited for the next instruction, but all stayed eerily silent.

Suddenly he felt weight on his back, and his mind rationalized that it had to be Naruto.

"N- Naruto? What do you think you're doing?" He hated the quiver that came out of his mouth. Damn his hormones!!

"Mmmm, nothing really... " Naruto whispered seductively.

He moved his hand up Sasuke's shirt, caressing the boys chest.

"Nng... " Sasuke bit his lip as Naruto lazily traced patterns down to his stomach.

His hand made it's way back up to Sasuke's chest, and lightly pinched a nipple.

"A- Ah..." _SHIT!!_Sasuke cursed in his mind, losing the battle between his pride and lust. After all, he loved the feeling of Narutos' hands on his body.

Naruto himself moaned at the noises coming from his boyfriend. They were so erotic...

_Damn... I'm not suppose to get turned on too..._Sasuke was reaching his breaking point. _I won't be able to control myself if he keeps this up...  
_  
Naruto ground his teeth together, before letting his hand trail up Sasuke's thigh. He rubbed the skin underneath the  
sweat pants, before moving on to the inner thigh. _I'll have to leace as quickly as possible after this_. He hoped he had gotten faster since his last training session.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto grabbed him. Then he let out a moan as the boy started to stroke his throbbing member.

_Okay, that's ENOUGH! _Sasuke gave in to his desire. He was about to ravish the blond.

"UWAH!" Naruto cried as Sasuke managed to switch their positions. "Hey! Le-" His voice became muffled as Sasuke kissed him.

"Mmmm…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke forced his mouth open, signifying the beginning of a duel of dominance. Not only with their tongues.

Naruto never liked the fact that he was the uke. It seemed unreasonable! He rolled Sasuke over on to his back. But Sasuke growled, and pushed Naruto beneath him. He's should be somewhat stronger then Sasuke now! So why can't he be seme?!….. Right?...

Suddenly remebering why he had come to the Uchiha residence in the first place, Naruto tried to push Sasuke off him, "W- Wait!!"

"What?! Why?!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Uh-" Naruto frantically racked his mind to think of an answer that would convince the boy, "I'm nervous." His mind had failed him!

Sasuke gave him a skeptical look, "We've done this how many times before? And you're telling me **now** that you're nervous?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep!"

"You were the one who came on to me!" Sasuke cried incredulously.

"So!" Naruto shouted back, his mind failing him again. He would have to ask Sakura about that….

Sasuke gave him a blank look, "I don't believe you."

With that, he sealed their lips in another kiss. As they parted, Sasuke practically attacked the blondes' neck.

_I-__I have to stop before I get completely carried away! _

Desperately, Naruto pushed Sasuke back, accidentally kneeing the boy in the stomach.

As Sasuke recovered his breath, Naruto managed to get out of Sasuke's death grip and crawl away from the hormone filled boy.

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled, giving Naruto a death glare as he scrambled to stand up.

Naruto gulped as he saw the growing bulge in Sasuke's sweat pants. It hadn't been that obvious before!

"I-uh- I have to go to the bathroom!" Naruto cried, making a dash toward the supposed safe haven.

"LIAR!" Sasuke polvulted over the couch to intercept the boy.

Naruto skidded to a stop right before Sasuke reached him.

As a resut, Sasuke ran straight in to the bathroom.

Naruto grabbed the door and pulled it shut. He shoved a chair under the doorknob and sprinted down the hallway with Sasuke's bedroom.

"NARUTO!!"

Said boy heard a tremendous crash, and panicked. He opened a random door and hid in it.

Turns out, it was a coat closet.

Naruto placed his ear up against the door to see if he could hear anything. Alas, all was quiet.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stood, staring at the broken door. It lay in splinters, strewn across the floor.

…. Perhaps chidori was a little too much for the current situation…..

He heard a door slam shut, and grinned evilly. _Naruto, I'm going to make you pay for the torture you put me threw! _He ignored the part of his conscious that told him it was **his **fault. _I'm gonna' do you all night long!! _

Being as silent as possible, he made his way down the hallway he knew Naruto was hiding in.

He opened every door he passed.

Naruto held his breath, he could distinctly make out the open and shut of more then one door. Sasuke was looking for him…. He wasn't suppose to find him this fast!

Then he became aware of the footsteps that halted in front of the closet door.

_He's going to find me! I can't have my revenge if he does! Wait- I'll just tackle him as soon as he opens the door. Yeah! That'll work! Belie- _

The door opened and Naruto panicked- Again.

He pulled a hand full of coats/ponchos/ and jackets from their hangers and chucked them at Sasuke.

"GAH!!" Sasuke shouted as an avalanche of his unsed coats and whatever else he stuffed in that closet over the years buried him.

Naruto sprinted out, only to trip over one of Sasuke's legs that was sticking out.

A hand reached out from the pile and grabbed Naruto's ankle, "Got'cha!"

Naruto squeaked as Sasuke stood up, like a zombie coming out of its' grave to eat him alive, and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"No." The Uchiha held Naruto in a vice grip all the way to his bedroom. Then he pretty much tossed the blond on to his bed, after he locked the door of course. Couldn't have him running away again right?

"NOOOO!! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!!" Naruto all but wailed in disappear.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as he removed his shirt.

"I was suppose to get my revenge on you!"

He raised an eyebrow, "You mean when I left you with a hard-on when I had a last minuet mission?"

"Exactly! Do you know how frustrated I was after you left?!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

Sasuke smirked, removing both his pants and boxers at the same time.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as he walked over to him. Sasuke's erection was huge!

Which, in turn, made his own member become stiff.

Sasuke pinned him to the bed, pulling off his jacket in the process.

"You mean **sexually **frustrated right?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered, "Y- Yeah."

Sasuke removed the shirt that had become a wall that stopped him from tasting Naruto's delicious skin, "I know **exactly** how you feel."

He kissed down Naruto's chest, hands undoing the buttons of his pants.

"You do?" Naruto asked, moaning as Sasuke dipped his tongue in his naval.

"Yep. Do you remember when we were in the middle of sex and you had to go on a mission?" Sasuke kissed his way back up to Narutp's chest.

"O- Oh right. I forgot about tha-" Naruto's own moan interrupted him as Sasuke licked his nipple.

"And do you remember how I made it up to you?"

Naruto blushed, he remembered all right. They had made love all day long when he had gotten back. Sasuke had practically jumped him.

Sasuke tugged on the edge of Narutos' pants. The boy lifted his hips, and Sasuke pulled them down, along with his boxers.

Both of them moaned as their erections grinded against each other.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke rolled his hips, loving the marvelous friction.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked, panting slightly.

"Y- Yeah."

"Good." He reached down to pull the box Tsunade gave him out from under the bed.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked, blinking as he stared at the box of plastic bottles.

"Tsunade sent it."

Narutos' eyes widened as Sasuke pulled out a bottle of edible, strawberry flavored lube.

"S- She sent that?!"

"Yeah," Sasuke looked at Naruto seductively, "Let's put it to good use."

Naruto blushed, "Okay…."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto laid side-by-side in the bed the next morning.

Sasuke was already awake, and he was staring at his boyfriend, a soft smile on his lips.

He brushed some blond hair away from the gorgeous face.

Naruto stirred awake, " 'Morning."

He smiled, " 'Morning Sasuke." The he grinned mischievously, "Shall we continue from where we stopped last night?"

Sasuke smirked, "We shall."

But just as they kissed, a messenger bird flew in the window.

They sighed, and Sasuke got up to look at the message.

Naruto enjoyed the view of his naked boyfriend in the sunlight.

"Great, I have a mission." Sasuke sighed.

"Aww, man!' Naruto pouted, "I wanted to use the other flavors too!" He puffed his cheeks out, stubbornly looking the other way.

Sasuke blushed at the thought, but smiled at the blond. He walked over, and whispered in Naruto's ear, "I'll make it up to you alright?"

Naruto refused to look at him, sulking.

"Come on, I'll use a **special **treat…"

He saw Naruto glance at him out of the corner of his eye, "And I'll set up a romantic ramen dinner when I get back."

Naruto sighed, pretending to be making a rough decision. It was easy! Who wouldn't want ramen? And if he got to share it with Sasuke it was all the more better. "Alright, I'll forgive you this time."

Sasuke gave another rare smile, then straightened up, and moved away from the bed to go take a shower. He stopped as he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him in to a chiseled chest.

"As long as you make it **real **good." Naruto licked his ear.

Sasuke almost grinned, several ideas running threw his head on how to make the day he came back, 'real good.'

He turned his head and captured Narutos' lips in a kiss, the blond was going to be seriously sore when Sasuke got threw with him, "It's a deal."

Naruto grinned, knowing how to edge the boy on to make the day even better, "Though, I bet that you can't top my idea."

Sasuke let out a rare chuckle, a lot more so then a smile, "Oh really? What would you like to bet?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, why? Do you have an idea?"

Sasuke smiled wickedly, "Oh, I have a few."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to know?"

"Let's just say, it involves a sexy maid outfit."

Naruto blushed, "What?!"

Sasuke licked his lips, "Mmm, I can't wait…"

The blush deepened, "That's **only** if you beat my idea!"

"Then I guess I'll have to prove you wrong."

"Well, if you lose, then you have to wear the maid outfit!!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Sure, but that's not going to happen. Besides, I have a few ideas of what to do if that happens…" He eyes flashed with lust.

Naruto glared at him, getting the feeling that he wasn't going to win this one, "Whatever!"

Sasuke smirked, "On another note, would you like to join me for my shower?" He squeezed Naruto's ass.

Naruto jumped, but grinned, "You'd better believe it."

Sasuke sighed, catching the double meaning, "Come on."

"Okay, sexy." Naruto pinched Sasuke's ass. They smirked at each other.

Sasuke might end up being a little late for his mission….


End file.
